Final Fantasy One Sentence Drabbles
by Icarus Defiled
Summary: This is a collection of one sentence drabbles I am posting. The ones with an asterisk are part of a longer series I am working on that you can read more about on my profile. The ones with double asteriks will be turned into longer stand alone stories.
1. Comfort, Kiss, Soft, Pain, Potatoes

One sentance Drabbles, divided into sets of words.

**1) Comfort**

Vincent cries at night, once he has finally fallen to exhaustion and can hide no more, half terrified whimpers that send chills down Cid's spine and the pilot aches to reach out and just hold him, as if his hands can chase away demons both really and remembered and bring Vincent peace;and Cid cries with him, for all that has been done and all that he can not do.

**2)Kiss**

Their first kiss was little more than a meeting of skin, but they both kept their eyes open, as if terrified that the other would disappear; their second was quick and frightening, stolen in the heat of battle, it tasted of blood and sweat and gunpowder and fear; the next one was sweet and slow, a melding of hopes and desires and dreams that came together to consume them; their last was cold, Vincent covered in his own blood and the poison in Cid's viens spreading more every second, they kept their eyes open as if the other would disappear and Cid whispered "I love you" as Vincent pressed Cerberus to the back of his own head.

**3)Soft**

It always amazed Cid just how soft Vincents hands were, under that damned gauntlet, and he thought it was so incongruous with the rest the gunslinger until he got closer and realized how fragile he still was inside and just how easily broken.

**4)Pain**

Pain is not something new to Vincent, who learned his most important lessons under Hojo's scalpel, but he thinks that now, now he knows what pain is; as Cid's coffin is lowered and Shera Highwind wails Vincent has learned true pain: friendship forsaken, love unacknowledge and lost and not even the right to morn the passing of his heart; yes, this is true pain.

**5)Potatoes**

Cid Highwind and Vincent Valentine, defeaters of Sephiroth, defenders of the planet and greatest heroes of all time found themselves faced with an argument that has plagued mankind for generations: Pringles or Lays?

((Sorry, I needed crack. =^_^=))


	2. Rain, Choco, Happiness, Tele, Ears, Name

**6)Rain**

The rain falls on Vincent, as he stands overlooking Rocket Town, acid rain from a sky as blue as the one he lost and he can not help but think as he wipes his ebony hair from his face, that even the sky cries bitter tears for the one who was meant to soar it.

**7)Chocolate**

Cid once remembered, when he was a little bastard, his father, who was a big bastard, telling him that the more your wife was pissed at you the more chocolate you brought her, and so, Cid finds himself, at three in the morning, begging a weired guy with a funny hat to build him a life size chocolate Dracula, and as his phone rings and his baby's voice screams out at him he thinks that maybe he shouldn't have told Vincent the chocolate story the first time he brought him chocolate after a fight.

**8)Happiness**

Vincent never cared for happiness too much: it made you stupid, made you slow, made you weak, but looking into Cid's shinning blue eyes he can't seem to bring himself to care.

**9)Telephone**

It never occurred to Cid just how much Vincent cared until he realised that, no matter what, Vincent always picked up the phone when he called.

**10)Ears**

There was something that Cid had learned about Vincent when he finally got him naked: when you licked the back of his left knee he giggled and turned completely red, except for his ears.

**11)Name**

It had been three-hundred forty seven years since Vincent had last spoken, except for one word, that he called in his sleep before he would wake with tears streaming from his eyes and a bitter sweet smile on his face, because always, always, when he slept he called in a voice so broken, Cid.

**12)Death**

Cid Highwind was never afraid of anything, but looking down the barrel of Cerberus he found something that scared him half to death: a pissed off, pregnant, undead gunslinger that he had just maybe, might have insinuated was, ugh... kinda round?

**13)Sex**

For twelve years they lived together and it never even crossed their minds until one night, frustrated by their dancing around each other, Shera final locked them in a room with a bottle of lube and told not to come out until one of them had been fucked and she didn't care who.

**14)Touch**

Fingers caress Vincent's skin with the ethereal quality of a half forgotten memory, one buried in the pain of loss and centuries of wandering alone, of a smile and touch that knew everything about him, every little quirk and imperfection and accepted, adored it; it was, Vincent thinks, the last time anyone looked and saw more than an immortal beast, a monster to be used and discarded but never touched, never loved, never held.

**15)Weakness**

There had always been something weak about Cid Highwind, his father was sure of it, and when he saw what he a had become, a worthless fag, taking it up the ass from some weak, pretty little whore, he made his feelings clear, at least until he was introduced to the pretty little things pretty little gun and big shiny claws, then he wasn't saying much of anything, kind of hard to, six feet down, because no one, no one messes with Vincent's bitch.

**16)Tears**

The sky was crying, deep, heart-wrenching acid tears that Cid couldn't, because Vincent wasn't supposed to die, he just wasn't alright, and it didn't matter what no quack doctor said, Vincent was not dead, he couldn't be dead (Vincent, oh god baby please wake up!), because he's Vincent and and he would never go down that easy... Right?

**17)Speed**

Cid found that as Chaos, Vincent was really fast, and latched around Chaos's neck, the wind almost ripping the skin from his face, Cid finds he doesn't mind the ripped furniture or the dead animals or the wet fur on every god damned thing in the fuckin house, because like this, like this he can almost fly.

**18) Wind**

It was cold, and wet and Cid finds he can't remember a time when it wasn't, not since he found Vin, here, with Luceria, and he swore to watch over them until he died and that should have been long ago except that he hasn't aged a day, it should terrify him, this looming immortality, but all he can feel is gratitude that he will remain to protect Vincent and his Lady, (and he uses that term very loosely), so he closes his eyes and dreams of the sky and the wind in his face and of Vincent beside him with that sad little half smile and he waits for his sleeping god to wake.

**19)Freedom**

When Cid was fifteen he found what he thought was true freedom: zero gravity; when Vincent was fifteen he thought that the only freedom came with sleep; when they were twenty they both learned that the things they thought would free them could trap them as surely as anything else, and so Vincent slept and Cid flew and neither were free; when Cid was forty-two and Vincent was in his late sixties, but not looking a day past twenty they found true freedom, and so, with Vincent's blood still on his hands from the Nibel wolves Cid picks up Cerberus and kisses Vincent goodbye, their first and last kiss, before he pulls the trigger and finds true freedom.

**20)Life**

Vincent Valentine was finding out that life, as his husband so aptly dreamed it, was a vicious, backstabbing, manipulative, evil bitch; and so three years after the whole silver haired trio thing he found himself sitting on the sink in a wall-market bathroom, in drag, holding a little stick covered in piss and wondering why the hell it gave you a pink smiley face when it ruined your life, shouldn't it be like the four horsemen signalling the apocalypse, because that was what this was; Vincent Valentine was pregnant, and the world was going to face a hell even the Catholics couldn't be a happy foretelling.

**21)Jealousy**

As Cid polished his spear and worked out the dents and scratches accumulated in the weapon from their travels, his strong, calloused hands working the hot metal Vincent Valentine had the most curious sensation of being jealous of a damn spear.

**22)Hands**

Cid always believed you could find the measure of a man by the callouses on his hands, and when he met Vincent Valentine he knew right away that this was some pansy ass upper class boy, slumming out of boredom, but he hired him anyway, because, well he may have been a pansy, but he was a pretty pansy, and he believed that until one of his men tried to get a little too close to and he found himself on the business end of one of the biggest guns Cid had ever seen, and pansy or not, Cid had to admire someone who could make an ex-SOLIDER shit himself with a raised eyebrow and a cocked hammer.

**23)Taste**

Cid ran his tongue over Vincent's throat and down to dip into his belly button, along his hot cock and down to swirl around his balls, he sucked and licked and bit and kissed and he still could not figure it out, it wasn't until Vincent came and he swallowed the almost sweet come that he got it: Vincent tasted like gun smoke and blood covered peaches.

**25)Home**

It wasn't until Vincent tripped over a half completed engine in the living room and landed in something that could have been pizza, maybe, a while ago, before it became sentient and started moving, that he realized that he had finally found his place, grease bunnies and plane parts and foul mouthed redneck pilot and all.


	3. For ColdandLonleyOne

**For ColdandLonleyOne, who wanted less angst.**

**1)Devotion**

Those romantics could yap all they wanted about what they thought devotion was, beacuse Vincent knew that real devotion was holding your spouse's hair back as they tried to heave out both sets of thier intestines after having one too many dead goats at Reno and Cloud's wedding, after threating everyone there, including the grooms, that if this got out he would personaly rip thier heads off and put them all in a row in their front yard, yeah that was devotion and Vincent was going to tell Cid that, as soon as he mangaed to get that last bit of intestine out of his throat and maybe take a shower, because he wasn't sure what he did after that twelfth dead goat but what ever it was it involved blue florecent paint and chickens and smelled horrible; see this was true devotion.

**6)Star**

Vincent's world was cold and black and empty of all but his demons and his sins until that day, that day when a star fell upon him and man with bright blue eyes that allways seemed to be on the future became the center of Vincents bleak little world, just as Luceria had once been his light, like the moon, a cold shining light that captured his mind and heart and held firm, only, he thought, this time was going to be diffrent because when Cid's light fell on him it felt like bieng out in the sun on a summers day, like he was envoloped in a warmth that would never let him go.

**7)Confusion**

If there was one thing Cid had learned about Vincent it was that more you confused the little shit the cuter he got, even if no one else though a six foot undead gunslinger covereed in blood was anything but terrifying.

**8)Fear**

It was at the Gold Saucer that they found out the horrible awlful truth about Vincent Valentine: he was absolutley terified of clowns, and the had the bullet holes in the butt of Cid's costume as proof.

**10)Bonds**

Tonight, as Cid finds himself looking into Vincents sparkiling crimson eyes he thinks on the way's in which he is bound to Vincent, through duty and honor, love and devotion and desire, and curently, his favorite, black leather.

**11)Technology**

Vincent Valentine had always abhored technology, mabey it was the way he was raised, with his Wutian mother, still stuck in the old country of before the war, and his swordsmith father, who swore vehemilnty that the old ways were best, but still, preconcived predjudes aside, did one really need a phone with more gadgets than any sane human would want let alone use, that could fit up a mouse's ass? (,and did it have to be in pink?!)

**19)Heaven **

As a child Cid's Mama was fond of telling him that he would go to Hell if he didn't change his ways; Cid doesn't worry though, because he has found his own heaven here with Vincent and he doesn't need his Mama's god to give it to him.

**20)Hell (Heaven Cont.)**

When Cid follows Vincent into the grave it is a surprise to see that his mother was wrong: there is a Heaven for lecherous, obscene, profane, homosexual pioliots that where grease stained flight suits to church; the only problem is that his baby is missing and you can't have heaven without Vincent, so Cid packs his bags, grabs his smokes and his spear, throws down his halo and flies off to hell to find his angsty little bat.

**21)Sun**

Vincent thinks that Cid is like the sun, shinning and bright and captivating every who felt his light upon them, drawingh them into the tender embrace of his warm glowing personality, (his demons think he has been hit in the head one too many times).

**22)Moon (Sun Cont.)**

Cid thinks that Vincent is like the moon: a pale, stunning, eathral beauty that drew you in and held you enthralled as it waxed and wained and never showed you it's true face, and that mystery, that intruige, more than his looks, more than anything kept him watching him, holding him like the moons light until there was nothing in his mind but Vincent, and all the thing she revealed and all the many more things he hid.

**24)Hair**

Cid loves the way Vincent's hair falls down his pale back and carreses the scars that highlight his porcilean skin, but the thing that Cid loves the most about Vincent's hair is the fact that it only grows on his head and no where else, a fact that makes tasting Vincent's body, his whole body, all the more fun for Cid.

**25) Ring**

Vincent Valintine, host to demons and weapons, and undead gunslinger who had faced down monsters that made most men shudder in fear, found himself overcome with terror at the sight of the black ring of filth that Cid had left behind in the bath tub at the golder saucer, and he was acctually wimpering at the thought of what his beloved Cidney Highwind had done to the rest of the hotel room.

**26) Hero**

It made Cid laugh, the color of red Vincent managed to turn, when a starry eyed little boy latched himself to Vincent's cape and firmly declared that Vincent was his hero and he was never letting go.


End file.
